edwards beginning
by heroneandonly
Summary: DISCLAIMER i do not own twilight or any of the twilight saga this is simply about how edwards new life began if i dont get any reviews i dont really wanna do another one if noones is going to read it i put effortit and i hope if your a twilight fannot


_My new life or curse. I DO NOT __own twilight, new moon ,eclipse or breaking dawn _

_Chapter 1 My new beginning_

"_Do you want to hear about my life, or perhaps my newfound life would be more appropriate, or as I would call it my curse. I can't tell you much about before the fire except my life was a desired yet undesired one the last thing of any relevance I can tell you is all that I remember. Panic, chaos, fear .the fear of dying the fear of death in every street and every nick and cranny. The year was 1918 Chicago . The fear of the influenza had spread people were afraid of catching a painful and sickly death. my main concern was my mother for she was the main reason I wasn't in bed myself. It was when she came down with what everyone feared the most and was as common as dying, which in this case seemed to be what was happening to us both so I got myself up with what strength I had left, got dressed and took my mother to the closest hospital. When we got inside we found a tall perfect being looking back at me when we entered. this is where my life changed forever."_

_a man walking up dressed in a new dress shirt and tie with a white coat on spoke to us in a cool calming voice and introduced himself "hello I'm Dr. Cullen" after that I introducing myself "hello I'm Edward Masen this is my mother Elizabeth Masen I'm afraid we've came down with the epidemic as everyone else has seem too. We've keep to ower house and it was still able to get through to us" he carried my mother to one of the empty beds over in one of the corners and laid her down then he was able to get her into the nightgown he had grabbed wile passing a nurse cart I stood there for a moment and felt as if I was about to pass out and grabbed a nearby chair for some support and sat down slowly. surprising for Dr. Cullen's stature and size he was able to pick me up with ease . _

_Dr. Cullen carried my weak body down the crowded hall's to an empty room were he laid me down and informed me that I infact did have the Spanish influenza and he would come back to check up on my progress and would keep me posted on my mother. I gazed upon the ceiling it felt like hour every second it felt as if death was sitting beside me waiting for my final breath to slip out of my lips and then it happened._

_The good doctor came up to my bed it was blurred but his shape was just unmistakable he was perfect his cold fingers found their way to my neck and he leaned over and whispered something soft and gentle beside my ear "I won't let it end for you like this Edward . Please forgive me.." I nodded my head in soft agreement to his words. Then the pain began. a fire pouring over into my very blood. it was unlike anything imaginable. My body begun to tense and jerk screaming what little it could._

_Was it death? Had it finally caught up with me. For some reason cold air started flowing over my body even with the pain it was easy to make out we weren't in the hospital anymore we were flying through the air I could make out the buildings in the smoke of the city then I muttered the only word I could "were.." and then an answer came from the man holding me. he must of understood for the answer came quickly and clearly "my country home you'll be safe their until you are strong and when the pain finale stops I'll be waiting for you and you'll understand everything I promise you Edward" _

_The journey seemed like it was forever the pain was unbearable a mixture of sweat and tear ran across my face as we went through the cold night air. My skin was on fire _

_And felt like someone had dumped a liter of acid in my veins but I knew somehow I was going to make it. How I was going to was a mystery at the time. _

_We arrived at his home nestled into the woods only a mile or so out of the city just far enough to be alone. He opened the door and it was a surprise that he didn't have a bigger house for a doctor but then I realized why when he said "you'll be safe here. I'm the only one that stays in this place" he carried me up to a room with a giant bed which had a canopy and curtains that drew around it for shade all the latest furniture as I lay in his bed he told me that he was going to the hospital to work and would be back in the morning before the sun rose. _

_He had also left a glass of ice water and a cold rag on the cherry nightstand beside the bed "you probably won't sleep so I hope this will keep you some minimum comfort." he left soon after assuring me it would all be ok in time.. The night seemed never ending in the old quiet house my pain only grew and sharp pain started to hit all over my body I couldn't help but scream ",,AHHHhhh, ahhhhh ahhhh " the cry's came more and more through the hour but I knew he would be back soon. _

_The faint sound of a door closing presented itself but it did matter because the pain seemed to infect every fiber of my brain, all I could do was do was look listen and scream. Not even moments after I heard the sound of the door Dr. Cullen walked through the door._

_I was still confused about my movement from the hospital. So many questions came to mind. who was he? What was he? And what am I to becoming? He sat on the bed beside my legs and grabbed the still partial wet rag and rubbed it across my forehead. He sighed and then spoke lightly "I'm afraid I have some bad news Edward." I couldn't really motion in reply the pain was great but it was calming "your mother passed away this morning "_

_I took a moment to take this in but all that I felt was this overwhelming pain flowing through my body " I'm sorry for this but your mother asked and made me promise to help you in anyway I could long as you survived and I made the only choice possible. it's hard to explain my actions . my only hope is that you survive and now I'm sure you will" he spoke and I let everything settle he explained that I was the first that he had tried the theory on an experiment it seemed. All that was apparent was that it was working because I was going through what he had "Edward as crazy as this sound. Your becoming a vampire". I felt my heart stop_


End file.
